Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616)
The Gauntlet Recently his family headed up by his wife Sasha Kravinoff began collecting old enemies of Spider-Man in an attempt to resurrect him. After Spider-Woman was sacrificed as part of a ritual to resurrect Vladimir as a humanoid lion-like creature, the Kravinoffs devised a trap for Spider-Man which worked and sacrificed him to resurrect Kraven. Kraven got reacquainted with his family and wondered where Vladimir is. He finds Vladimir trying to attack Arachne and Araña where Kraven subdues Vladimir. When he tries to attack Ana, she stabs him in the heart which does nothing to him. It turned out that Kaine took Spider-Man's place when he was killed to resurrect Kraven when Sasha unmasks the Spider-Man corpse. This caused an imbalance in Kraven. When Spider-Man arrived and defeated most of the Kravinoffs, he fought Kraven but couldn't kill him due to the visions that Arachne saw. Before the Kravinoffs could be handed over to the authorities, they were gone in a flash. When in the Savage Land, Kraven decides to hunt his family to see if they are worthy to be Kravinoffs. Sasha is killed by Kraven because she complained about this, Vladimir is euthanized trying to defeat Kraven, and Alyosha flees. Ana tells her father that she will go after Alyosha in exchange that he trains her in a plan to rebuild the Kravinoff family. | Powers = By ingesting mystical potions Kraven was able to grant himself various superhuman physical capabilities. Superhuman Strength: Kraven was superhumanly strong and was capable of lifting approximately 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: Kraven was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Kraven could spring short distances at speeds up to 60 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Kraven's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Though far from invulnerable, Kraven's body was somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. He could withstand great impacts and blunt force trauma, such as being punched and kicked by Spider-Man, without injury. Superhuman Agility: Kraven's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Kraven's reflexes and reaction time were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. Extended Longevity: Kraven's jungle potions drastically altered his natural aging process, causing him to age much slower than an ordinary human. Despite being in his 70's at the time of his death, Kraven had the physical appearance and vitality of 30 year old man. | Abilities = Kraven was a brilliant tactician and gifted hunter and tracker. He was a master of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, having trained himself against savage beasts. He was very familiar with medicine and with exotic poisons and tranquilizers. He developed his own fighting style by battling jungle animals with his bare hands. He was also skilled at taming wild beasts. | Strength = While empowered by his mystic poisons, Kraven could press lift 2 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Traps | Transportation = | Weapons = Used various weaponry such as darts, spears, axes, nets, whips, poisons, and gases. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Kraven at SpiderFan.org * Dick Cheney Vs. Kraven The Hunter }} Category:Sinister Six members Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Suicide Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Deceased Characters